


Backseat Driver

by alantieislander, AmethystMoon, MizKittyMystic, Sisterhoodhighwaistedpants



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Car Sex, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, ben and rey are strangers who bang, or is she, reys not that kind of girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alantieislander/pseuds/alantieislander, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystMoon/pseuds/AmethystMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKittyMystic/pseuds/MizKittyMystic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisterhoodhighwaistedpants/pseuds/Sisterhoodhighwaistedpants
Summary: Rey's not the kind of girl to have hot car sex with a tall, pretty-eyed stranger she met in a bar. Nope. Not at all. Well...maybe just this one time.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 146





	Backseat Driver

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a fun back-and-forth in our group's chat about the size of Adam Driver's [redacted], before it evolved into something much bigger and far more delicious than we thought (just like AD's [redacted]).
> 
> Lovely moodboard by MizKittyMystic!

It’s a Friday night and my friend, Rose, has dragged me out to a bar to meet up with our usual group. It’s the kind of place where the beers cost three times as much as the ones in the regular seedy places we’re used to, but I had a rough day and Rose, being the good friend that she is, wants to cheer me up. 

I am trying to have a nice drink with my friends, but I’m still fixating on the stupid report I have to re-do over the weekend. Rose is trying to make me laugh, which makes me feel guilty because I haven’t heard a word she’s said in the past five minutes. Sensing this, she gives me a smile and moves on, talking with Jannah about recent movies they’ve seen instead.

I frown down at my vodka cranberry and swirl the ice around in the glass. Rose really is too good of a person, far better than I deserve, really. In an effort to be more present, I decide to put on the best smile I can muster and join in on the conversation. This plan completely goes to shit because when I finally do look up from my glass, it’s only to find this stranger with pretty eyes looking at me from across the bar. Whoever he is, I’m distracted by the way he is completely ignoring the unknown drunk girl in his lap. I wonder if she’s his girlfriend. Or a random bar slut? My ego inflates at the thought of him being more interested in me than the goddess currently grinding in his lap.

_Oh shit,_ I think to myself, _now_ _he’s walking over._

“I think I left something of mine over here,” he says with a smirk. His voice is deep and velvet in my ears. I have to remind myself that he’s _actually_ talking to me and I’m not just making this shit up in my head.

I look around to look for something, anything, he could’ve possibly lost, not sure what the hell he’s talking about.

“I don’t see it. What is it?”

He holds out his hand to me.

“You. Let’s go home, sweetheart.”

My friends are silent around me, trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. Fuck, even I don’t have a single clue. He’s hot as fuck...but I would never just go home with a random stranger like this! _Right?_ And then he smiles. Well, it’s more of a smirk. But it’s really hard to not melt from it. _What the hell._ I grab my purse and slip my hand into his.

He pulls me up from my seat, my face mere inches away from his chest, the scent of his cologne invading my senses. I look over to the girl he left behind, her eyes wide and angry as we make our way to the bar’s side exit.

A weird wave of power and smug confidence rushes over me, knowing that somehow _this guy_ has chosen me over some girl that looks like a fashion model. I meet her gaze, slipping my hand into his back pocket, after his arm comes around my shoulders to pull me closer into his side. The other woman throws her glass and it shatters when it hits the ground.

He pays no mind to the commotion as the model screams at the bartender, who’s rightly pissed about the shards of glass now on his floor. I give a little wave as we walk out the door, leaving the howling woman behind to clean up her mess.

We walk up to a car with dark tinted windows, where he suddenly spins me around and presses me to the door. He leans down and kisses down my neck and shoulders. My breath hitches as the heat travels down. There’s an aching feeling between my legs.

“Soo… that wasn’t your girlfriend, then?” I ask. _Why_ now is the time to ask, I’m not sure. Not when his kisses are lighting up my body.

“Nope. Fuck that bitch. Been harassing me all night.”

One hand moves to cup my breast and squeezes, no way I could have bitten back the moan that escaped if I had tried.

“What’s your name?” I finally manage to ask.

His head pops up from where it was buried in my neck. “Do you want me to keep touching you or do you want me to talk?”

“Well𑁋If I’m going to let some stranger fuck me in his car in a parking lot, yeah, knowing his name would be a good start.”

His forehead falls to my shoulder as he chuckles. “Fair enough. I’m Ben.”

“Are you clean, Ben?”

He lifts his head from my shoulder and looks into my eyes, his expression unwavering.

“Yes.”

His hand is still on my breast, a fact that he is very much aware of as he gives it a firm squeeze. Another moan escapes my lips.

He leans in again until his lips are by my ear. “Are _you_ going to tell me your name and finally let me do all those things I’ve been thinking about doing to you all night?”

The deep rumble of his voice sends a shiver through me.

I push him away. His expression is careful as he pulls his hand away. I look up at this tall redwood of a man and smile.

“I’m Rey.”

Something flares in him as I push him away, he drags his eyes up from my pussy to my face, pupils blown.

I reach for the waistband of his pants and slip the tips of my fingers underneath, gently tugging him towards me.

“I told you my name. Now, you wanna touch me, Ben?”

With a growl, he pulls me away from the car and unlocks the rear passenger door. My heart is beating wildly in my chest.

He looks down at me, his eyes dark and hungry.

“Get in the car, Rey.”

I slowly crawl across the backseat, arching my back to put my best asset on display for him.

I look over my shoulder to see his head tilted to one side, watching. Clearly enjoying the view𑁋his massive hand palming the large bulge in his pants a dead giveaway.

I wiggle my ass a little.

“You coming, Ben?”

He growls under his breath, “You first, baby…”

He starts to crawl into the back seat with me and I realize this may have been a bad idea𑁋he’s built like a brick house and nearly takes up all of the free room.

He gives my ass a light slap to get me to move. I squeak in surprise, but I don’t move fast enough for him, earning another light slap to the other cheek. Finally settled in the back, Ben wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me into his lap.

It’s awkward, but I shift so that I’m straddling his hips, facing him. His hands settle at my waist, his fingers lightly skimming the skin below my shirt.

My skirt drapes over his lap, hiding where my sex is pressed against his bulge. He looks up at me in awe. I’ve never felt so wanted by anyone before.

I kiss him, deep and slow, feeling his cock twitch against me in approval.

I can’t help but grind my hips down into him. He growls deep in his chest and grips them to stop my movement.

“Keep that up, baby, and this will be over before it has even started.”

I simultaneously feel like I’ve floated up and out of my body AND that things are more real than they’ve ever been. Was I really just inside the bar only moments ago, admiring him from afar? Is this really me, with my fingers tangled in the hair at his shirt collar, his stubbled jaw leaving red marks along mine, and his huge warm body between my legs? When his hands slide up the skin of my back, I gasp into his ear, incredulous, “Oh god𑁋Ben.”

He teases me by touching me over my skirt and under. Kissing and grinding. His massive hands start gripping my ass hard, rocking my pussy along his stiff cock.

I’m too impatient to wait. I unzip his pants and try to shove them down far enough to free his cock.

He lets out a strangled kind of grunt into my ear, hands almost spasming with restraint against my ass. 

“You’re not messing around,” he says, his voice low and breathy. 

The leather seat squeaks under my knees as I pull up just to stare down at him, “I think you’re underestimating how much I want this.” I say, biting my lip as I look back at his. They’re all swollen and wet from kissing, and his eyes are half lidded, face dark and golden from the parking lot lights. I kiss him softly, reaching down with one hand to position him at my entrance, trying to pull my underwear to the side to accommodate him. For all his lust, he understands the conundrum and promptly slides his huge hands between us, tearing my panties swiftly from my body. I laugh against his mouth, but it turns into a long strangled moan as he grips my hips and pulls me down onto his large straining cock.

The slide down is slow and torturous. His cock is almost too big as my pussy pulses and stretches over it. I move up and down in little strokes, feeling him inch deeper inside until finally, he bottoms out. 

I let out a moan and bury my face into his neck. I’m so overwhelmed and overstimulated.

“Please don’t move,” I whisper into his skin. “Not yet.”

Ben’s grip on my hips tightens, his breath hitching at each breath. He slowly lifts my hips up, dragging that fucking cock slowly out of me, twitching that muscle that makes his cock jump repeatedly just to fuck with me. A sexy smirk on his face.

He rubs the head of his cock against my clit and teases me when he starts to push it in and out over and over.

I groan out a slow _“Fuuuuuuuuuuck.”_

He slides his hands from my ass up my back and over the back of my shoulders, and pulls me down _hard_ on his cock without any warning.

He laughs a bit as I fall apart all over again on his cock. He thrusts upwards slow and deep, looking so pleased with himself as my hands ball up, his shirt clenched in my fists.

“You’re going to pay for that,” I pant.

He chuckles and the sound makes me hotter and wetter. “Is that a promise, sweetheart?”

My confidence is back and boy, _does she want to play_.

I lift myself up off him and slam back down.

He lets out a loud groan, the smile now gone and replaced with the expression of a man who is two steps away from being completely gone.

I repeat the movement and feel his thighs tense beneath me. Now it’s my turn to laugh.

We move together then, pushing and pulling from each others’ bodies as we pant hotly against each others’ mouths, throats, and hair. Salty lips and creaking leather, the slight bounce of the car swinging up into a perfect rocking rhythm. Even when a car turns from the alley next to the parking lot, headlights flashing suddenly over the top half of our bodies, we don’t stop. We can’t. We won’t. I can feel my climax just out of reach, when his thumb finds my clit again, just pressing against it. I grind down harder into his lap for more friction against me, building it up as his one hand grips my hair and wrenches my neck to the side as his thumb rubs deeper.

We freeze when a laugh startles us. Three people have arrived at the car next to ours, continuing their conversation in the lot before going their separate ways. They're talking casually𑁋they clearly haven’t seen us. When someone leans against the edge of Ben’s car, everything stops. Ben holds his breath as I bury my face in his neck𑁋 _dear lord, he smells good_ 𑁋my entire body is tense in his lap with his cock still buried in me. Still and quiet, hoping they don’t see us. I can almost hear reality closing in on us...did this kill the mood? How long will they stand there goddammit? What am I doing here, with HIM, like THIS?! And then...his thumb starts to move.

He kisses me slowly, deeply, feeling my lips with his in the same way his thumb ghosts over my cunt.

He swallows my gasps.

I want to move against him so badly. I attempt to roll my hips, but his other hand grips me, his fingers pressing hard into the flesh of my ass. I can tell he’s just as frustrated.

I try again and he stops me. He groans against my mouth and presses his thumb more firmly against my clit, rubbing circles and driving me insane.

“Please, Ben,” I whisper against his lips. “Please fuck me.”

Our mouths separate and he groans again, pressing his forehead against mine. He’s so still that I worry that the mood is lost.

Then he says, “Whatever you want.” And he thrusts into me. Hard.

Ben fucks up into me and I think I could die the happiest woman in the world with his cock buried deep in my wet heat.

I bite my lip to keep from moaning, but he’s unrelenting. Soon enough, his groans are also filling the car.

I don’t know when it happens, but the voices outside get quieter. Ben keeps his pace, no longer giving a fuck about the outside world.

Then, someone taps on the window.

“Is someone in there?”

“Yes,” Ben growls. I smack his arm and arch my back simultaneously because he’s still moving and it feels incredible.

“Oh, okay… By chance are you𑁋”

“I’m trying to fuck my girlfriend right now, so can you go? I’m busy.”

The person outside stammers an apology and the group walks away.

With the group of onlookers now gone, Ben starts thrusting harder and faster up into me. I try to keep pace with him, bouncing up and down on his dick but it’s no use. I focus entirely on the feeling of his cock slamming into me. Of the feeling of his muscled chest under my hands where I’ve braced them. The sound of skin slapping together. It’s crude and delicious all at once.

“ _Fuck_ Ben, I’m𑁋 _oh_ I’m so close.”

He grunts in acknowledgement, or from effort I’m not sure, but I feel the sound vibrate against my chest. Pushing me closer to the edge. His thumb finds my clit again, circling the sensitive bud hard and fast.

“ _Fuck_ , _fuck_ , _fuck_. Don’t stop.”

“Not planning on it,” he grits out. He sounds wild and on edge and _so fucking hot_.

I feel it in my lower back first, creeping quickly up my spine and shooting straight down to my curling toes. The tension snaps and I come, hard. The blood rushing in my ears nearly drowns out the world around me. I can vaguely hear Ben grunt and moan as I ride out the wave of my orgasm.

Ben doesn’t slow down, his thrusts drawing out the aftershocks and clenching.

“So fucking tight, goddamn.”

He shifts below me and I tighten my still shaking legs around his hips. I’m breathless when I say, “If you pull out of me right now, I swear to God𑁋”

His chuckle is strained, but he nods his head and pulls my hips as close to his as physically possible. His final thrusts are hard and his rhythm stutters. He buries himself deep and I feel his cock twitch hard as he finishes, filling what little room is left inside of me.

Ben lowers his head to my shoulder then, breathing heavily. I comb my fingers through his sweaty, but still soft, hair to soothe him. Anchoring him to this reality.

We stay silent for some time, with just the sound of our breathing returning to normal. He turns his head, placing gentle kisses where my neck and shoulder meet. I hum at the feeling. 

How is it possible for this man to go from sex god to soft lover in the blink of an eye?

“That...was probably the best sex I’ve ever had. Hands down.” His words ghosting against my skin. I can hear the grin in his voice.

“Even with the annoying drunks that wouldn’t leave?”

He chuckles. “Will I scare you off if I say that made it even fucking hotter?”

I grip his hair and tug, lifting his head so I can see his face. The hard lines that I spotted across the bar have been replaced with softness. He looks content and blissed out. I smile, closing the distance to kiss him.

“Not a chance,” I say against his mouth.

“Good.” He grins.

“Although...it was pretty bold of you to call me your girlfriend to those creeps…”

A hint of pink rises on his cheeks. He squirms under me and I’m reminded of the fact that he’s still balls deep inside me.

“I mean...it’s not like I was going to tell them I was fucking some gorgeous stranger that I’d barely just met. And I don’t want to _assume_ anything but𑁋”

His rambling is cute and I realize he’s actually nervous that this was a hit-it-and-quit-it thing to me. I silence him with another kiss. His hands gently skim up my back to hold me close. I break the kiss and smile at him.

“Does that answer your question?”

His smile lights up his face, his eyes crinkling and his dimples𑁋dear me, it should be illegal to look the way he does.

“Can I take you out tomorrow? For a real date?” Ben asks.

“Will our night end with a repeat performance of this?” I gesture between us, biting my lip.

“No.”

I pout at his blunt response.

He kisses it away and says, “I was thinking more along the lines of ending the night in my bed. So I can take my time with you.”

How the fuck do I say no to that??

So, I don’t.

“Pick me up at 7?”

“It’s a date, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR PROPS to the everyone who participated in the development of this fic. Please read every single thing these ladies have ever written because they are ROCK STARS. You can follow them [here](https://twitter.com/alantieislander), [here](https://twitter.com/miz_kittymystic), and [here](https://twitter.com/amethystmoon888) on Twitter.
> 
> Speaking of rock stars, also major props to [Clo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyclodelik) and [Mia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_milk) for beta-ing (also follow them on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/clo_vdn) and [here](https://twitter.com/musical_milk_)), and to [Kiki](https://twitter.com/8080kiki8080) for contributing additional dialogue and helping us form the scenes. ALSO, ALSO major thanks to the [Sisterhood of the High-waisted Pants](https://twitter.com/highwaistdpants) for coming along for the ride and egging us on to continue this exercise (can you believe we wrote this shit in an evening?!).


End file.
